


All the Good Girls Go to Hell

by OuthaulDagger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, No beta we die for the republic, POV Alternating, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuthaulDagger/pseuds/OuthaulDagger
Summary: "Her eyes opened. Yellow glowing in the darkness of the cell."A series of windows into Barriss's life post the rise of the empire with some flashbacks to events during the clone wars.Title taken from Billie Eilish.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All the Good Girls Go to Hell

Barriss sobbed. It was not an unusual event. The woman formally known as Jedi Knight, and before that Padawan, Offee was fractured. Her mind assailed her constantly, filling her sight with blood and sparks and her hearing with the booms of cannons. That wasn’t the worst of it. The faces were the worst part. Gree and his men, other clones, eyes wide and unblinking, pale, and unfocused, jaws slack in death. Luminaria, Ahsoka, the Jedi killed in the bombing. All of them speaking as one  _ “There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge…”  _ Her sobs got louder. 

The voices repeated the code. Over and over and over and over and over... “ _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force. There is no emotion, there is peace…”_ was juxtaposed over images of Geonosis and Umbara and Geonosis and a medical transport and… 

…The Jedi temple. The courtroom where Ahsoka was put on trial. Her sobs got louder. The clones guarding her cell paid no attention to her. It was not an unusual event. 

The faces vanished. The voices silenced. She stopped crying. A new face stepped up. Disfigured by burns, yellow eyes glowing from underneath a black hood. “The Republic shall be reorganised into the first galactic empire!” 

There was calm. A split second of peace. The screaming started. It took a moment for Barriss to realise it wasn’t her. The pain connected to her through the force resonated within her, around her, became her. More than ever. More than when the galaxy was tearing itself apart. More than when the Jedi were inflicting pain on millions of innocents. Thousands of Jedi were crying out. Their death throes broadcast over the galaxy for everyone who could hear them. The force itself was wounded. Beneath the screams, barely perceptible but growing. A hundred, a thousand, a million voices chanted. Ancient, Strong,  _Victorious. “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. The force shall free me. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. The force shall free me. Peace is a lie, there is only passion…”_

Silence. Terrible silence. Blessed Silence. 

Her door opened. A clone captain stepped through – she didn’t know his name or designation. Two other troopers entered with him. They took up positions around her, their weapons aimed, in point-blank range, at her head. She was kneeling, hands in her lap, head bowed, eyes closed. She would follow the will of the force. It was offering no guidance, so she would do nothing. 

It began to screech, yell, _command_. Its instruction was one word. _Survive_ _!_ It would not be refused. 

Her eyes opened. Yellow glowing in the darkness of the cell. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this is going to be. good or bad please leave comments - i live and die by your feedback.


End file.
